From One Dog To Another
by moosie49
Summary: Embry hates dogs, so what happens when Jacob leaves a puppy tied to his porch?


From One Dog To Another

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers beautiful work and the pain of it eats at me every single day.

A/N: I just really love Embry. I wanted to see how he'd react to a dog, considering he sort of is one… at least, in Edwards eyes, he is.

--

I am going to kill Jacob. That's the end of it. Going to KILL him. Repeat.

The reason I am killing Jacob barked and his tail hit my leg in a joyful rhythm. I hate dogs. They eat and poop and bark and pee and eat and poop and bark and pee and play with squeaky toys until you're ready to pull your brains out of your ears. Stupid puppy. As cute as they are, I still hate them. Dogs are just wannabe werewolves.

I sighed and gave the dog some food. His tail wagged and he looked so grateful that I almost felt guilty for hating him. Almost.

I was thinking about how to get rid of the little terror when the phone rang.

"Er… Embry?"

It was Jacob, and I had to resist the urge to reach through the phone and strangle him.

"Yes, Jacob, darling?"

"Um… well… I'm… er… sorry," he said in a voice that made me think he was asking a question rather than apologizing.

"Sorry for what? Eating my hot dog yesterday, using my tooth brush this morning or the for the dog I found tied to my porch this morning?" I said casually, instead of using the sarcasm I knew would please him. He always says I am too polite on the phone.

"Come on. Avery would hate having a dog around. She's terrified of them. It's amazing how she loves wolves but hates dogs… Wes's," he growled the name as if it soiled his mouth, "dog attacked her three times." (A/N: The character's Wes and Avery come from Finding Someone by Rogue12158) I could hear the disappointment in Jacob's voice. Well, he does like dogs…

"Then give it to Quill!" I shouted at the phone.

"He's allergic," Jacob said with a calmness that made me want to throw a brick -or maybe a lawnmower- at his big, fat head. _When did I become so violent? _I asked myself. I quickly uncovered the mystery of that. _Oh, yeah! When Jacob left a dog on my porch. _"Maybe," he said in this all knowing voice that irritated me some more, "you are just jealous because he can stay a dog all the time, whilst you have to phase back to human at one point or another.

"And besides," he continued, "he likes you."

"Jacob, I hate to burst your bubble, but you aren't here. You don't know if he likes me or not."

It was too late to tell him this judging from the dial tone ringing in my ear. _Gee, thanks, Jake._

_Maybe this is payback. Have I done anything to him in the past few da-_ my musing was interrupted by a feeling on my leg. That feeling was warm. It was also wet... When I looked down, I groaned. The dog, Melt, wasn't house trained, at least, according to the dark spot on my jeans, he wasn't.

He was kind of adorable when he looked guilty… then he jumped up and would have knocked me over had I not caught him and braced myself on the table next to me. He snuggled right in, comfortable as could be while I, on the other hand, was the definition of discomfort.

He looked up at me with huge eyes, and of course, because of Melt's guilty look, I carried him around until he became antsy. When he finally allowed me to put him on the ground, he jumped and barked and got all excited.

"Maybe," I looked at him, "I should take you outside."

Of course once I got outside, after going through the pains of getting him to sit for at least two seconds so I could get the leash and collar on, he dragged (drug?) me along until we reached the local gas station. I remembered I had to pick up some milk and cereal and maybe a Hershey bar. I was home alone for a month while everyone else went on summer vacation. Not just my family, but most of the town was deserted, as well.

Since I saw not a single "NO PETS" sign, the dog went in with me. He's worse than a little kid, I'll tell you right now.

He looked longingly at the pet aisle. How did he know that was the pet aisle…?

"No," I deadpanned; quietly.

Then I immediately felt like crap because he looked so disappointed. I thought I was going soft. I caved and ended up buying a doggie bed, squeaky toy and a dog bone for twenty bucks.

"Be grateful, Melt. I only won that money off of Quill a few days ago." I sighed and rolled my eyes. He looked so happy.

"I can't believe this," I grumbled, looking at the adorable dog.

I flipped my phone out and clicked on speed dial number four.

He answered on the second ring. "Yeah?"

"I'll keep him," I said in my shy but threatening voice that Jacob knew, and feared, "but I swear, if you ever hang up on me like that again, I will sic Melt on your sorry butt."

--END--

I imprint you if you review…


End file.
